1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of measuring apparatus, and more particularly to a novel coordinate measuring equipment employing a programmable position and actuating means for locating a scribe with respect to critically and strategically placing the scribe in a particular angular or in-dash line position with respect to a work surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to scribe layout lines on a work surface for either whole location or for trimming purposes. Sometimes the work surface is of a three-dimensional, volummetric configuration such as a sphere, cube or cone, as well as a flat surface. In either measuring across the work surface or for whole location purposes, a scribe is normally trained across the work surface in accordance with optical viewing equipment in order to obtain accuracy of location and measurement. Sometimes the location is determined by operator eye coordination which is less efficient and inaccurate. When employing electronic positioning equipment, it is not always possible to arrange for angular or special positioning of the scribe so that a variety of work curved surfaces can be accommodated. Also, difficulties have been encountered when using conventional machines which stem largely from the fact that small incremented steps or joggles are difficult if not impossible for conventional measuring machines to achieve accurate measurement. The difficulties are derived from the fact that the small steps are point-to-point measurements and it is difficult to measure or locate specific points on irregular surfaces.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a coordinated measuring equipment which is programmable and which is a time-saving process not requiring manual inspection or manual location of scribe points. Such equipment should incorporate the advantages of employing a fully articulated scribe which makes optically measurement or remanufacture possible of component parts so that accuracy of attachment areas in the aerospace and automotive fields are achieved. Thus, assembly time will be increased while adding structural integrity as well as accuracy.